unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Clangers (original)
Clangers is a kids show that aired on BBC 1, like all kid shows from the UnMultiverse, the stars of the show are EVIL, this show is about a organization of some odd species called Clangers, who plot on conquering the UnWorld, whilst disguising themselves as a "happy" family. Those Guys In Your TV Screen *Granny Clanger - The oldest recruit, she does nothing other than nap and knit. *Major Clanger - He is the one who holdes the cult together, he also makes weapons and robots to help the Clangers conquer UnWorld. *Mother Clanger - really, she just does nothing, well she does prepare there Soup and Blue String Pudding, so I guess she does do something. *Smol- er, Small Clanger - he is also basically useless, I guess he helps Major, so can you count that as help? *Tiny Clanger - The youngest, who spends her days making music, made to worship them when they make there empire. *Iron Chicken - A chicken made of scrap metal, he makes sure all of his scraps are safe. *The Soup Dragon - The dragon that provides the Clangers with soup. *Skymoo - Cows... I guess. *Cloud - A shape shifting cloud, may I need to say more? Episodes Season 1 *Gullible Tiny - Tiny Clanger is tricked by Small Clanger that her music trees are dying, and is killed by a landmine. *Scrap Metal Heist - Major Clanger steals from the Iron Chicken, he barricades himself in his workshop hoping not to get caught. *Клиенты в России - Tiny turns into a communist and plays the USSR anthem. *Artificial Blue Strings - when they run out of Blue String for there pudding, the Clangers try to make artificial Blue String Pudding. *Soup Eruption - When the Clangers complain that theres not enough Soup, the Soup Dragon makes a soup volcano erupt, flooding the planet with soup, the Clangers must evacuate before they drown in it's yumminess. *One by One - The Clangers slowly disappear one by one, and discover where they go in the afterlife, only to be warped back. *Our First Idea - The Clangers finally decide to make a Clanger Empire, and get Yzma to help. *Knitting Spree (Part 1) - Granny Clanger turns into a yarn bomber and starts to cover the planet in her knitted mess. *Knitting Spree (Part 2) - Granny Clanger becomes a minion of Yin-Yarn. *Real Life Bot - Major Clanger makes 50 bots on Club Penguin, and makes bots real in real life. *Locked Out - Major gets locked out, and blows the door down with dynamite. *Needle War - Tiny attacks Small with Granny's knitting needles in revenge for blowing her up. *The Discovered Moon - Major uses the Music Boat to reach a moon he discovered and make it a part of there empire, but the United States of UnAmerica may beat him to the punch! *Snow N Sympathy - When snow falls on the planet, the Clangers try to remove it with a steamroller. Category:TV Shows Category:UnUnited Kingdom Category:BBC Category:Clangers Category:CBeebies